An electromagnetic bandgap (EBG) structure is a structure in which dielectric materials or conductors are arranged two-dimensionally or three-dimensionally. The EBG structure is typically a periodic structure in which the units or EBG cells repeat and expand themselves across the structure following certain repeated pattern (e.g., an array). The EBG structure defines a frequency range called a bandgap or stopband that suppresses or greatly attenuates the propagation of electromagnetic waves within a certain frequency band. As a result, the EBG structure only allows waves at some frequencies outside of the bandgap to propagate through its periodic structure and the EBG structure can be used to suppress noise at high frequencies.
Among the noises of a semiconductor device, simultaneously switching noise (SSN) and power/ground bounce noise (GBN) may have severe adverse effects on the performance of the semiconductor device. In both cases, current leaks through some effective inductance in the semiconductor device may lead to unwanted voltage drop and cause power integrity and signal integrity problems.